Un intenso y frío amor
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando los poderes de nieve de la reina Ruki sucumben ante sus nervios, la princesa Juri deberá hacerla reaccionar. ¿Logrará el cariño que le tiene romper la prisión de hielo que habita en su corazón? "Ruki… Déjame verte una vez más, ¡yo sé que tienes un corazón hermoso detrás de ése cristal frío!" (Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8) Digimon Tamers/Frozen


Adaptar es algo que me gusta. Hacía muchos días venía pensando en un crossover entre Digimon Tamers y la película de animación "Frozen". Imagina a Ruki, en medio de la montaña, cantando "Let it go" y lo bien que ella quedaría en el papel de Elsa. Tenía ganas de dibujarlo (y lo haré en la brevedad, necesito una buena portada para el fic, jaja!). Y llegó esta actividad para darme el empujón. Espero que quede bien, daré lo mejor :')

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga "Digimon Tamers" me pertenecen, si no, a sus respectivos autores; al igual que el concepto tomado de la película "Frozen"._

 **Nota: Éste fic participa en la actividad del foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8", correspondiente al 17o aniversario, en el cual, consistía tomar una temporada de la franquicia y hacer un crossover. En éste caso, Tamers adaptada al universo de "Frozen". Así que es un AU.**

Un intenso y frío amor

 **Capítulo único:** _¿Hasta dónde puedo amarte?_

 _Vaho_ , producido por las bajas temperaturas al respirar.

 _Temblor_ , por el frío que penetra en el cuerpo.

 _Parálisis,_ cuando un inminente congelamiento nos detiene.

Pero eso no era nada a lo que Ruki temía. Era consciente del frío, que formaba parte de su cuerpo, y éste se asimiló a él. En sus venas, corría la magia, la facultad de transmitir a sus manos el poder de bajas las temperaturas, las nieves y los hielos eternos. Había nacido con estos poderes al nacer, sin que nadie la hechizara ni la condenara. Había sido _natural._

No tenía la consciencia de comprender hasta dónde podía llegar con sus frías nevadas. Tenía sólo ocho años y, para ella y su hermana, la nieve era diversión: horas jugando juntas a hacer muñecos de nieve, pistas de patinaje y preciosos copos de cristal de formas variadas. ¿Por qué temerle a tantos buenos momentos?

— ¡Calu, calu! —reía la pequeña Juri de sólo seis años jugando con su muñeco de nieve preferido: una criatura simpática, pequeña, de largas orejas en punta y ojos saltones. Le había puesto "Calu" de nombre y siempre le pedía a Ruki que se lo hiciera.

El inmenso cariño que se tenían era alabado por todos. Ambas hermanas siempre se miraban con amor, ése intenso vínculo que sólo los de la misma sangre comprenden. Un vínculo así no debe ser cortado ni roto por nada ni por nadie.

 _Pero los humanos somos volubles. Caemos ante la primera roca del camino..._

Ruki no maldecía sus poderes, pues, con ellos encontraba diversión. Los padres de la pequeña siempre le advertían que tuviera cuidado y ellos confiaban plenamente en su hija mayor, quien contestaba con orgullo que era capaz de sobrellevarlo.

 _Los accidentes son sólo accidentes… Pero qué caro debemos pagarlos cuando tu frío interno comienza a dominarte sin control…_

— ¡Juri, no puedo más rápido, vas a caer…!

Lanzando sus poderes congelantes, en lugar de hacer una superficie sólida para que se mantuviese en pie, la castaña recibió un impacto directo en su cabeza, empezando a cambiarle la pigmentación de sus cabellos a un blanco anormal.

 _No llores… No tengas miedo… Congélate y no harás daño a nadie…_

Un niño no comprende la gravedad de las cosas hasta que impactan en el corazón y en la mente de manera peligrosa. Los padres reprendieron a su hija más grande: se habían dado cuenta que era incapaz de mantener su frío a raya.

Juri sobrevivió: unas pequeñas criaturas mágicas llamadas Gotsumon fueron capaces de curarla.

—Cambiaré sus recuerdos; quitaremos todo rastro de nieve y frío de su cabeza, no recordará tus poderes. Sólo así sobrevivirá —el líder y druida de la comunidad, el único Gotsumon blanco, hizo aparecer magia de sus rocosas manos y el cabello de Juri fue restaurado en seguida. A excepción de un mechón blanco, rebelde ante los poderes del más anciano. Le regresó el color a su piel y su respiración se normalizó—. Princesa Ruki, debes ser fuerte. Lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar que el hielo de aprisione, ¡sino, te congelarás también!

 _No lo muestres…. No lo deben saber…_

 _¡Este poder es mío y sólo mío!_

Lo ocultó. Los padres, temiendo lo peor, se aislaron de la sociedad. Juri tenía prohibido ver de más a su hermana, aunque se moría de ganas por jugar con ella. Cuando iba a preguntarle si podía salir de su habitación, sólo respondía…

— ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar absolutamente _sola!_ —su cuarto se convertía, lentamente, en una prisión de hielo. No tenía poder sobre sus gélidos cristales.

 _Hacía tanto frío… Estaba tan sola, pero… Le agradaba en cierto aspecto._

Ruki creció en un témpano; Juri en los verdes prados. Por eso a una le era más fácil sonreír, a la otra era más fácil odiar.

—Ruki… —una mañana la pelirroja oyó la voz de su hermana más apagada. Aún la quería mucho, aunque no la viera seguido y se mantenía encerrada por el bien de todos. Se acercó a la puerta—. Mamá y papá murieron…

Su prisión era más fría. ¿Cómo es que ahora sí sus hielos eternos lograban penetrar en su piel?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Ábreme, Ruki, hermanita —pidió con desesperación—. ¡Necesito un abrazo tuyo, estoy destrozada!

 _Y yo lo estoy desde añares… Si supieras cómo mis miedos se convierten en montañas de hielo eterno día tras día…_

Casi le abre. Rozó sus delicadas manos en el picaporte. Una inmensa cantidad de nieve salió de ella y la congeló. Sus piernas le fallaron y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus frías lágrimas se convertían en perlas carentes de calor… Sus padres habían viajado por un asunto de negocios. Una terrible tormenta les quitó la vida. La misma tormenta que aprisionaba a sus dos hijas de manera muy distintas.

Juri tuvo que hacerse cargo sola de todo. Nunca supo por qué su hermana mayor no le abría jamás la puerta. Insistía y sólo conseguía que le respondiera con un "Lo siento, no puedo abrirte por ahora, no puedo explicártelo". A veces le decía que la quería, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia. Le perdonaba todo, la castaña tenía un corazón de oro. Se preguntaba si Ruki no tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa que no quería decirle y por eso no abrían jamás las puertas de su hogar ni las de su habitación. Sólo tenía doce cuando sus padres murieron. Y Ruki quince, en tres años, debía ser capaz de asumir el trono, mientras tanto, los ministros y políticos se encargaban de mantener el orden en el condado.

 _Más… ¡Dame más miedo, dame más frío!_

Los copos de nieve ése día eran distintos de los otros. Parecían brillar como perlas. El rostro de la pelirroja había ido perdiendo el color con los años, llegando a parecer prácticamente blanca. Lo único que resaltaba en ella era su pelo, rojo cual furia, y unos tristes ojos lilas, quienes amenazaban con llorar todo el tiempo.

 _No tengas miedo…_

—…Pero lo tengo… —se abrazó a sí misma, mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación el pueblo: era verano y la gente iba de aquí para allá recogiendo cosas. Se los veía inusualmente felices.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación sonó. No eran los nudillos delicados de su querida hermana, eran golpes secos y bruscos.

El miedo la dominó y todo se congeló aún más, sin que Ruki lo controlara. Era vulnerable ante sus nervios. Un día, se dijo, iba a estallar de seguir viviendo día a día así.

—Princesa Ruki — ¿Dónde había oído esa voz gruesa?—. Soy el primer ministro. Le ruego me abra.

—No será posible. ¿Qué desea? —hasta su voz era fría como los témpanos. El hombre quedó algo apesadumbrado por la respuesta.

—No se enoje, ella puede parecer fría con sus palabras, pero es un amor de persona, ¡yo la conozco! —intentó convencerlo, Juri, a su lado—. ¡Ruki, hermana! Es un asunto de suma importancia para el reino por el que el ministro se presenta.

 _Abre… No, ¡no dejaré que lo sepan!_

Se acercó a la puerta. Quiso abrirla, de verdad quiso, pero de nuevo el invierno salió despedido de sus manos. Ahogó un grito de desesperación. Le pidió disculpas, por infinita vez en la vida, y le dijo que le explicara qué deseaban: y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta del terror de ser la mayor de las dos y la maldita, ¡la maldita corona! ¡El condenado reino! ¡Claro que ella iba a heredarlo, cómo no pudo darse cuenta!

—No te preocupes, el sábado haremos la ceremonia, ¡por un día, abriremos las puertas! ¡No me falles, Ruki! ¡Serás la más hermosa de las reinas!

 _Cielo Santo, ventiscas eternas, ¿por qué ella tenía ese destino?_

Durante los tres días que siguieron a la preparación de toda la fiesta que iba a darse a lo largo del día, Ruki no tuvo más remedio que aprender a tener autocontrol más rápido de lo debido. Había tomado una decisión: como reina, iba a enfrentar al destino, ¡no iba a huir, no! No quería seguir viviendo en su prisión solitaria, tenía que afrontar sus poderes y sus miedos.

 _Recuerda no mostrarlos, no enseñárselos… No los dejes ir y todo estará bien…._

Recordó las palabras de su padre, alentándola de pequeña para que no reluciera su magia ante la gente. Debía mostrarse calma, serena y relajada. Olvidaría que tenía magia en sus manos y seguro que todo pasaría tan rápido que volvería a la normalidad luego de esa bendita fiesta y…

—Señorita Ruki —llamó el ministro, la noche anterior—. Es preciso que se abran las puertas al mediodía, se celebrará la ceremonia por la tarde y por la noche una fiesta. ¿Ha leído el protocolo, verdad? No podemos mantener las puertas del castillo cerradas nunca más, nos impide avanzar y…

—Las puertas se cerrarán apenas termine la fiesta —su juventud hacía contraste con esa firmeza al hablar. Con esos ojos fríos y decisivos. Con ese cabello lleno de…. ¿Pasión, odio, rencor? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la futura reina? El ministro quiso insistir, pero ella había sido terminante al hablar—. Fue la orden de mis padres y así se hará.

No tardó en regresar a su habitación. Estaba segura, frente al público, si tenía sus guantes de terciopelo azul. A partir de ahora no se los iba a sacar, pero… ¡Madre mía, la coronación!

Su padre tenía las manos _desnudas_ al tomar el cetro y el tesoro real. ¿Ella iba a ser lo mismo? Sus ojos miraban para todas partes, su cuerpo _necesitaba_ expulsar tensión: se quitó los guantes con locura y envolvió todo en nieve. Se tumbó en ella, poco después, llorando… ¿Iba a poder controlarse?

Por otro lado, Juri, al otro día, canturreaba mientras arreglaba su cabello y se vestía de gala: ¡el día más feliz de su vida llegó! ¡No sólo iba a pasar todo un día con su hermana del alma, sino que, también, iba a conocer gente nueva, iba a comer acompañada, platillos nuevos, aire fresco y muchas risas! No recordaba cómo era una fiesta, pero ésa noche iba a ser la mejor de su vida.

Y salió corriendo hacia el salón: quedó maravillada con tantos adornos y decoraciones. Paseó por las cocinas y los jardines. Todos los sirvientes estaban muy felices de ver a la más joven de las princesas saltar por todos lados.

Pero, lo que realmente la castaña quería, era pasar todo un día y una noche junto a Ruki. La amaba y la extrañaba a raudales. Así que debía hacer lo posible por ser amable y dulce con ella, sabía que la pelirroja era muy buena y lograría convencerla de que dejara las puertas abiertas a cada instante. Y convencerla, también, de que saliera, ¡seguro estaba pálida por la nula cantidad de sol que tomaba! Sonrió ante la idea y fue dando saltitos hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Ruki estaba practicando tomar los atributos reales con sus manos limpias. Podía llegar a sostenerlos por breves minutos sin que la magia congelante se apoderara de ella. Los nervios se le crisparon cuando oyó el golpeteo de la puerta. Se apresuró en ponerse sus guantes y suspiró.

— ¿Ruki? —Llamó, tiernamente, la hermana más chica—. Falta poco para que abran las puertas, ¿quieres que recibamos juntas a la gente, antes de la ceremonia?

Por una vez, la pelirroja sonrió con sinceridad. Se le aguaron sus ojos…

 _No puedes controlarlo, harás un desastre y te descubrirán… Papá hubiera estado triste…_

—No, Juri, ve tú a recibir a la gente, eres más dada que yo para eso —Ruki se había hecho algo reacia al contacto, producto de su encierro. No la vio, pero la castaña entristeció un poco los ojos—. Te prometo… Qué me la pasaré bien contigo en la fiesta… _Te quiero, hermana_ —Aquello había sido tan hermoso que Juri le dijo gracias muchas veces mientras se iba a abrir las puertas.

 _No la ilusiones…_

—Basta —se dijo a sí misma, tomando la cabeza con sus manos: ése día iba a ser diferente. Así que, usando su vestido más formal y ceremonial, acomodó su cabello en un tocado con trenzas, se puso la corona y suspiró. Se vio al espejo: ¡hoy sería el día!

Dejó a sus miedos dispersarse por un rato y sonrió decidida. ¡Podía hacerlo!

Las puertas se abrieron.

Juri salió a recorrer la ciudad, como nunca lo había hecho, riendo de aquí para allá.

Y Ruki caminaba por los pasillos. Era una muñeca de porcelana con un aire solemne. Todos los sirvientes volteaban a verla: no recordaban lo hermosa que era y lo madura que se había puesto, ¿por qué habría estado encerrada como una presa? Con pasos suaves, iba dirigiéndose al pequeño recinto donde iba a llevarse a cabo la coronación, sólo familiares, políticos y muy pocos invitados tenían acceso.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Hola, hola! —saludaba la castaña, feliz—. ¡Ya comenzará la coronación, no…! ¡Oh! —no se fijó ni por dónde iba pisando, y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a los tacos, así que se tropezó con un tablón suelto del pequeño puerto y casi caía al mar, de no ser por unos fuertes brazos—. ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que soy muy torpe y despistada, ¡estoy tan contenta!

El muchacho que la rescató era bastante alto, tenía la piel pálida y una extraña combinación de colores en su cabello: una primera mata color rubio y luego un negro azabache intenso. Tenía un par de ojos muy penetrantes de color verde brillante. De más estar decir que ella quedó encantada con él. Lo que conocemos como flechazo.

Y de ahí en más, no dejó de hablar con él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde la coronación de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Eres la princesa Juri? —se sorprendió él, cuyo nombre respondía a Beelzemon y se presentó como un príncipe de un lejano país. Al saber que se trataba de la princesa de la región, se disculpó por su actitud tan grosera. La castaña, ante la galantería, no dejó de sonreír.

— ¡No te preocupes! Te veo esta noche en el baile real —al muchacho también le había _interesado_ la pequeña princesa, así que, sonriéndole con dulzura le prometió encontrarse allí con ella.

— ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡Permiso, permiso! —la de ojos color avellana corría con mucha prisa hasta el recinto real: ¡justo a tiempo! Se sentó en la primera fila y comenzó la ceremonia.

 _Tranquila, todo va estar bien, es sólo por hoy…_

El religioso que se encargaba de la ceremonia comenzó a recitar un pequeño discurso que la pelirroja no oyó: controlar sus poderes frente al público le demandaba muchísima concentración. En eso, giró un poco su cabeza: Juri notó que la miraba y le hizo señas con una gran sonrisa. Ruki también le sonrió sin parecer que estaba distraída. Sí, todo estaba bien, su hermana confiaba en ella y con eso le bastaba. Se sentía radiante.

 _No puedes ocultarlo por tanto tiempo y lo sabes…_

—Amada reina, pido que, según la tradición, sostenga los atributos reales y enuncie el juramento, por favor —la pelirroja asintió con formalidad y se acercó a los tesoros. Rozaba uno de ellos cuando el hombre la detuvo.

—Sin los guantes, por favor.

El corazón se le detuvo. Parecía que perdía el aire y quedó paralizada por unos ínfimos segundos.

 _El frío te consume, y es algo natural, ¡no puedes ir contra de la naturaleza, Ruki! ¡Ya verás que lo expulsarás y todos te odiarán!_

La reina hizo un extraño movimiento de cabeza para despejar sus miedos. Se quitó con nervios sus guantes y, lentamente, agarró los atributos.

 _Contrólate, contrólate, ¡contrólate! ¡No es el momento!_

Eran unos minutos. Soltó el juramento con rapidez y nerviosismo. Cuando notó que estaba empezando a congelar los objetos, terminó la última palabra, los dejó y volvió a ponerse sus guantes. Volvía a sentirse segura.

 _Definitivamente, no volvería a abrir las puertas. ¡Nunca más!_

—Estás preciosa —comentó Juri, cuando la fiesta empezó—. Te vi nerviosa en la ceremonia, ¿estás bien?

Ruki asintió.

—Tú también… Te ves hermosa —Juri se sonrojó levemente. Ahora que la castaña miraba bien a su hermana mayor, tenía el semblante de una reina: solemne al hablar y serena en su mirar. Sin embargo, sus ojos lilas se veían terriblemente asustados, pero seguramente eran los nervios de asumir el mando real. Charlaron y comieron chocolate juntas, como si fueran niñas de nuevo. Ruki olvidó sus miedos, de vuelta, y sólo se concentró en su hermana menor, ¡cuánto la quería! Por eso debía protegerla de sus poderes, no quería lastimarla de nuevo. Así que, por esta noche, sólo iba a hacerla feliz.

 _Pero el camino de la vida es intrincado. Cuando quieres felicidad, sólo logras tristezas…_

Conversaron las dos todo lo que pudieron, se notaba en sus ojos el amor que se profesaban. Pero, como toda fiesta real, Ruki tuvo que atender muchos políticos y ministros, así que Juri se la pasó dando vueltas por el salón, comiendo más chocolate y, cuando quiso darse cuenta…

—Hola, de nuevo

— ¡Beelzemon! —Exclamó la princesa, loca de contenta—. ¡Me alegra mucho verte! ¿Quieres bailar? Mi hermana no puede y me dijo que tampoco desea hacerlo, a veces es un poco aburrida —y soltó una risotada. El muchacho sonrió también y encantado la acompañó en cada pieza de baile hasta que sus pies no pudieron más. Se sentaron en el balcón, alejados de todos, y conversaron muchísimo: ¡tenían tanto en común! Juri se sentía muy hinchada de felicidad, lo estaba empezando a apreciar de más a ése galante chico.

Y se escaparon del balcón: corrieron por el salón, por los pasillos, Juri le enseñó todo cuanto pudo y terminaron en la torre más alta del castillo, iluminados por la luna y las estrellas.

Lo estaba empezando a querer más… ¡Nunca había sentido ése poderoso sentimiento tan bello! ¿Qué era, amor? ¡Oh, sí, como cuando se enamoran las princesas de su príncipe con un corcel blanco! Se le iluminaron sus ojitos y sintió que los de color verde de él, también.

— ¿Puedo decirte una locura? —confesó ella, apoyándose en su hombro.

—Las que quieras.

—Nunca conocí a alguien tan maravilloso como tú, ¡quisiera estar toda la vida así de feliz!

El chico pasó una mano por su hombro.

—Te digo otra locura más —siguió ella, y lo miró a los ojos—. ¡Quiero estar toda la vida feliz contigo!

Beelzemon no se esperaba esa confesión, pero, ¿qué más daba? La abrazó con fuerza y luego le besó la mano.

—Pidámosle la bendición a la reina —sugirió él.

— ¡Ruki estará tan feliz! —dijo, abrazándolo por su brazo derecho y caminando hacia el salón principal. Mientras Juri soñaba despierta con todas las cosas que podrían hacerla feliz, no notó un brillo de color rojizo que empezaba a emanar de las intensas orbes verdes de él…— ¡Ruki, Ruki! —la mayor volteó a verla—. Te presento a Beelzemon, es príncipe de las tierras del Norte —La reina lo saludó y él saludó con cortesía—. ¡Es un muchacho encantador! —La pelirroja se sentía feliz de que hubiera hecho una nueva amistad—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Queremos pasar toda la vida juntos! ¿No es hermoso? ¡Esto es amor a primera vista!

 _¿Qué…? O sea, ¿cómo?_

Ruki pestañó más de lo normal. Nunca había tenido su mente en blanco de esa forma tan abrupta. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin habla.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, incrédula. Empezaba a transformarse su cara, de una relajada a una más confundida y sorprendida—. ¿Quieres casarte? —consultó, turbada. Su corazón se partió en dos ante ésa extraña confesión—. No, espera, charlemos esto a solas.

—No —Juri se mostró algo dolida y se aferró más al brazo de su amado—. Si quieres hablar algo, que sea frente a nosotros dos.

 _No lo dejes ir, controla tus instintos…_

—De acuerdo —el semblante de la reina se volvió frío, tanto que le dio miedo a su propia hermana—. No puedes casarte con él.

— ¿Por qué? —contrarrestó la ofendida, sin entender.

—Lo siento, Beelzemon, pero esto es ridículo —declaró, algo enfadada—. Se acaban de conocer y…

— ¡No! —Vociferó la castaña, con los ojos aguados—. ¡Yo lo amo y él a mí! ¡No puedes negar el amor verdadero!

— ¡Juri, es un extraño, lo acabas de conocer hoy! ¡No puedes saber si es el amor de tu vida! —pero su hermana pequeña no quería oírla—. ¡No seas caprichosa! ¡No voy a bendecir una relación infructuosa para ti! ¡Se acabó, punto final! —Juri no recordaba verla enojada. Pero ella también se estaba enfadado: ¡estuvo muchos años encerrada sin su compañía! ¡No porque fuera la mayor o la reina tenía derecho a decidir su vida! Y se lo dijo. Pero Ruki no quería oírla más: era su palabra terminante.

— ¡Vas a oírme! —exclamó la princesa y la tomó por una mano, haciendo que se saliera su guante por error.

 _Por todos los cristales de las montañas…_

— ¡D-devuélveme el guante!

— ¡Lo haré cuando me escuches! —y agitaba el guante azul de un lado a otro. Ruki se estaba empezando a desesperar y entraba en pánico. Beelzemon intentó defender a su compañera, también, diciéndole que era una tontería que se negara al amor de dos personas.

— ¡Dame el guante! —gritó Ruki, ya casi crispándose.

 _¡No, no, no! ¡Te lo ruego, Juri! ¡Te lo suplico!_

Pero la castaña seguía defiendo su posición.

— ¡Qué me des el guante, maldita sea!

Y todo el suelo se cubrió de nieve y hielo.

 _Al final, lo hiciste, tonta. ¡Todos saben tu secreto! ¡Eres una estúpida!_

Ruki quedó de piedra. El resto de las personas también. Jamás imaginaron que ella tenía poderes mágicos. La pelirroja lloró y salió corriendo.

 _Ahora la princesa comprendía absolutamente todo. ¿Tuvo que cargar con esos poderes sola, durante todos esos años?_

La siguió por el pasillo.

— ¡No me sigas, tonta! ¡Déjame sola! —gritaba Ruki, congelando todo a su paso. Ambas llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Papá me prohibió decírselo a nadie —contestó al pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¡Ahora que lo sabes, tengo que irme! —Juri intentó impedirlo, queriendo convencerla de que no huyera, de que podía controlar sus poderes y podían ser felices—. ¡Deja de soñar despierta, eres una tonta! —y dio tal pata al piso que todo a su alrededor empezó a congelarse: el pasto, la fuente, los arroyos, ¡todo!—. ¡Tú no comprendes, no comprenderás nunca!

— ¡La reina es una bruja! —empezó a murmurar el pueblo.

 _Déjalo todo, ¡suéltalo! ¡Ya no tienes nada que perder!_

— ¡Ruki!

— ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Los detesto!

Y la reina se fue corriendo en dirección a las montañas nevadas: todo alrededor empezaba a enfriarse. Cayó una intensa nevada y todo el condado quedó sepultado con hielo eterno.

¿Y ahora? Sólo las perlas que la pelirroja iba largando de sus ojos eran algo más cálidas. ¡Nunca volvería, se quedaría con su nieve y con sus hielos en las montañas! ¡Estúpida, Juri! ¡Estúpida ella! ¡Estúpidos todos! Lanzó sus poderes a diestra y siniestra, llena de rencor: armó su propio escondite, un inmenso castillo de cristal, frío y solitario. Lo dotó de varias criaturas que, con su magia, cobraron vida.

 _Nadie la volvería a molestar, ¡toda ella iba a ser lo que siempre quiso ser!_ _¡Sus nieves y sus fríos iban a ser eternos en ese lugar! Viviría del frío y de ella misma…_

— ¡No volveré nunca con nadie! ¡Renamon! —un zorro formado por la nieve y la magia de sus manos apareció—. Vigila siempre el castillo, ¡nadie debe entrar en él! —y se fue a custodiarlo, seguido de otra criatura pequeña, formada de la misma manera que Renamon, sin embargo, Ruki no lo recordaba y este pequeño salió volando más allá de los confines de su ama.

Juri se movilizó en encontrarla, aún con el pueblo y Beelzemon en contra: alegaba que era su hermana, que ella iba a ser capaz de deshacer la nieve eterna y lograría convencerla. Nadie le creía, pero la castaña confiaba en el amor que le tenía a Ruki. Enlistó su caballo, se puso una gruesa capa en su espalda y salió galopando a los cuatro vientos, dejando la ciudad en manos de su prometido…

 _Mi hermana, mi sangre de mi sangre, ¿por qué sufres así…?_

No supo del tiempo que el caballo cabalgó sobre la fría nieve, hasta que éste se espantó por algo que venía volando en dirección a ellos y Juri perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en un lago y empezando a congelarse. El caballo se volvió y se perdió entre la nieve, siendo la chica incapaz de hacerlo regresar. Al salir del agua, notó cómo parte de su vestido y capa se iban congelando poco a poco. Le preocupaba de sobremanera eso, pues empezaban a congelarse sus extremidades, y se preguntó qué rayos era esa cosa volando que asustó al animal…

Oyó un rugido cerca y se tropezó al intentar correr. Ya no le respondían las piernas y por ahí, pensó, iba a ser incapaz de encontrar a Ruki y decirle cuánto la apreciaba.

— ¡Guilmon! — ¿era la voz de un chico?—. ¡Guilmon! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Hay que ir a trabajar y… ¡—Juri no pudo ver con claridad, sólo vio una gran sombra marrón y otra de color rojo. Luego, se dejó desvanecer por el frío.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una cabaña muy poco amoblada y limpia. Estaba al lado de una chimenea y tenía puesto un grueso abrigo de lana. Un alce de color castaño rojizo se encontraba a su lado, roncando de lo lindo. Juri pegó un grito al verlo, pues nunca había visto semejante alce en su vida, estaba segura de que era más grande que uno de su especie. En seguida un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos rojos se acercó corriendo.

— ¿Guilmon te mordió? ¿Te encuentras bien? —el alce llamado Guilmon se despertó y en seguida se ocultó detrás del chico, debido al grito de Juri. Ésta asintió con la cabeza—. Qué bueno, Guilmon es muy amistoso —y le acarició el pelaje—, pero cuando siente un gran peligro, se convierte en otro y se pone un poco agresivo. Me llamo Takato, trabajo desde niño en recolectar hielo de la montaña, junto con otros hombres más, ¿quién eres tú? —cuando la vio, supo que, seguramente, era alguna mujer noble. Las vestimentas delicadas la delataban.

Juri se acomodó y le habló con un semblante triste.

—Me llamo Juri —se presentó—. Soy la princesa del condado y…

— ¡¿La princesa?! —Se extrañó el chico y le hizo una reverencia—. ¡Qué esperas, Guilmon! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto! —y obligó a su amigo, el alce, a que agachara la cabeza.

Juri rio. A carcajadas. No recordaba hacerlo con tanta sinceridad desde hace años.

 _A Ruki le gustaba reírse también… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!_

La muchacha le explicó absolutamente toda la situación a Takato. Le preguntó por qué se casaría con un extraño, a lo que Juri respondió que no lo era, pero él fue incapaz de convencerla de lo contrario, así que siguió escuchando atentamente todo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué, de pronto, todo se cubrió de fuertes ventiscas y el reino se llenó de nieve —comentó, entristecido. Juri le pidió ayuda—. ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría hacer?

— ¡Llévame hasta la gran montaña! ¡Estoy segura de que mi hermana se encuentra allí! —Takato no era una mala persona, pero el único amigo que había tenido era Guilmon, jamás se relacionó con otros hombres de manera amistosa, por lo que le costó aceptar la petición de ella. Sin embargo, Juri era tan insistente y tenía esa carita tan tierna que, a la larga, terminó por aceptar. Además, la situación se veía más que grave como para no ayudar: no vivía en el reino, pero era parte de él, en cierta forma.

Alistó su trineo y preparó a Guilmon. Juri lo ayudó y cargaron algunas cosas que podían ser importantes en la parte de atrás. Sin perder un minuto, salieron fugaces, deslizándose por la nieve. En el camino, Juri fue la que más habló, comentándole más cosas de ella, sin reparos, y el muchacho oía atento. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto con un humano.

De pronto, Guilmon detuvo el andar.

— ¿Qué tienes? —el castaño se bajó del trineo y se acercó: los ojos color ámbar de su amado alce parecían dilatados. Gruñía con fuerza. Juri puso un pie fuera—. ¡No salgas! Cuando Guilmon se tensa, hay peligro en el lugar.

Y vaya que lo había. Una figura de nieve se movía, sigilosa, entre unos árboles. No estaban tan lejos del castillo de cristal que se veía a lo lejos.

— ¡Guilmon! —el animal se soltó de las riendas y echó a correr en dirección a una figura similar a un zorro. Parecieron medirse con las miradas unos segundos y el ataque comenzó sin miramientos: hubo zarpazos, embestidas y patadas. Juri estaba más que asustada y Takato intentaba sacarla de allí—. Es peligroso, se pone muy violento cuando hay peligro, ¡ve hacia el castillo, seguro tu hermana está allí!

— ¡¿Vas a quedarte aquí?! —vociferó ella, asustada por el peligro que podía correr.

—Guilmon es mi hermano —respondió con decisión—. Yo lo apoyaré. Tú tienes algo que hacer —aquélla mirada, aquéllos ojos rojos encendieron en ella un sentimiento completamente nuevo. Asintió y fue corriendo hacia su objetivo.

 _¡Ruki, Ruki, mía! ¡Ya llego, por favor! ¡No dejaré que te congeles!_

Cuando la princesa puso un pie en el primer peldaño del castillo, el zorro dejó de enfrentarse al alce y fue corriendo, veloz como la luz, hacia Juri, quien se sobresaltó por el susto y cayó en la nieve. Estaba paralizada del miedo. El animal congelado la miraba con frialdad.

— _¡Nadie entra el castillo!_ —gritó el zorro con una voz fina, pero potente. Aquéllas gélidas palabras atravesaron la voluntad de ella y sólo pudo ver a la criatura con el terror más intenso. El corazón se le paró un instante y pareció que su mente se congelaba.

Unas robustas cornamentas doradas mandaron a volar a aquel ser infernal.

Guilmon respiraba agitado y estaba herido de muchos lados. Takato también estaba lastimado, sucio y respiraba con fuerza. Juri en seguida se preocupó, angustiada, y fue a socorrerlo, aunque sólo estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— ¡Todo es mi culpa, lo siento! —gritó ella, llorando—. ¡No quise meterte en esto! —Se enjugó las lágrimas con la capa que llevaba sobre su espalda—. ¡Tú no tienes por qué resultar herido! ¡Si yo tengo la culpa de todo!

Se tumbó en la nieve, llorando desconsolada. Había una gran ventisca, pero no parecieron sentirla.

— ¡Mi hermana no es un monstruo, yo tuve la culpa de que ella se convirtiera en esto! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que el pueblo esté bajo nieves eternas! ¡Tengo la culpa por ser tan _estúpida_!

Takato y Guilmon se miraron, entristecidos. Nunca habían visto a alguien lamentarse tan profundamente. Incluso Takato, que solía llorar seguido por cualquier cosa, estaba más que sorprendido. El alce le dio unos empujoncitos para que se acercara a ella y la intentara consolar. No es lo mejor que sabía hacer, pero le brindó una sonrisa.

—El que hayas llegado hasta aquí para salvar a tu hermana habla muy bien de ti —empezó—. Apenas te conozco, pero creo que eres una persona muy gentil y amable, no creo que sea necesario que te atormentes así —los ojos aguados de ella vieron ésos iris color rojo fuego que irradiaban cariño. Sí, un cariño desconocido para ella—. Anda, tienes alguien que te espera. Yo estaré aquí y aguardaré tu llegada en esa cueva —Juri, sonriendo, asintió, le dio las gracias y se encaminó a su objetivo, sonriente pero asustada por dentro.

A medida que fue subiendo los escalones, sintió como una pequeña _cosa_ iba paseándose entre sus pies. Al detenerse un momento, se agachó y encontró una pequeña criatura blanca, hecha de nieve, de ojos saltones, cuerpo pequeño y orejas en punta.

— ¿Calu, calu? —le dijo, extendiendo las orejas y volando.

 _¿Calu?... ¡Calu!_

La chica abrazó esa criatura con amor: ¿cómo olvidar el muñeco de nieve que hacían, en las afueras del castillo, las dos? ¡Era el muñeco preferido de Juri de pequeña! Y Ruki solía hacerlo siempre para ella. ¿Era posible que su hermana mayor conservara esos recuerdos? No importaba, ahora se sentía esperanzada y entró al castillo con ímpetu.

— ¡Ruki! —gritó y su eco se oyó por todos lados: la belleza del lugar era impresionante y estaba asombrada de cada resplandor en los cristales de hielo—. ¡Ruki! —volvió a exclamar. Dirigió sus pasos hacia una escalera próxima y los subió—. ¡Ruki, hermana, contéstame! —llamó, ya más desesperada.

En la cima, de pie, apareció su querida reina: vestía un atuendo completamente diferente, tenía el cabello suelto y parecía más fría en su mirar. Pero Juri no bajó los brazos y le esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla, con el pequeño Calu en sus manos. Corrió para el encuentro, pero las heladas palabras de la pelirroja la detuvieron en seco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Juri? —No pudo ocultar un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos, aunque su voz permanecía gélida como el cristal que rodeaba el castillo—. Éste no es lugar para ti. Vete y regresa a tu mundo.

— ¡A _nuestro_ mundo, Ruki! ¡Nuestro! —recalcó ella.

—Yo ya no soy como tú… —se aproximó una ventana, con pasos gráciles, y miró el paisaje con tristeza—. Yo soy una mujer del hielo. Tú, una humana común.

— ¡No me importa! —expresó—. ¡No me interesa quién eres en verdad, te quiero por lo que siempre me amaste! —Ruki giró a verla con sorpresa: por primera vez, desde que había escapado de su reino, sintió una oleada de calor—. Vuelve conmigo, a mí… No me interesa que tengas poderes que puedan congelar, yo sé que muy dentro tuyo puedes ser capaz de controlarlos y usarlos a tu favor.

El corazón de la reina de las nieves se crispó.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú? —gritó, ya enfadada. Sus pequeños ojos lilas se humedecieron—. ¡No comprendes, no entiendes! ¡Jamás has tenido que sufrir lo que yo padecí!

— ¡Te equivocas! —retractó Juri, llorando—. ¡No te imaginas el dolor que me causaba verte encerrada!

— ¡No hiciste nada para ayudarme!

— ¡Nunca me lo dijiste, Ruki! ¿Por qué? ¡No soy adivina, no puedo saber lo que piensas y sientes sino me lo dices! —y se largó a llorar. Ruki estaba acongojada y confundida, ¿qué debía hacer? Le dio la espalda…

—Lárgate, Juri, no podemos vivir juntas nunca más —dijo con la voz baja.

—No regresaré hasta que seas capaz de volver a traer el verano al reino.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una mirada de profundo dolor.

—Ruki… Lanzaste tus poderes de tal manera que todo el reino se congeló —empezó la princesa, asustada—. Por eso tienes que volver, ¡tienes que quitar el hechizo!

 _¿Quitar el hechizo? ¿Estaba loca? ¡No podía controlarse a ella misma y pretendía semejante cosa!_

Empezó a circular un viento muy frío dentro del castillo. Ruki estaba petrificada, con la piel pálida y los ojos abiertos como platos. Y salieron lágrimas de él.

— ¿Congelé… el reino? —se extrañó. Su hermana pequeña, asintió.

—Por eso tenemos que volver juntas, mi hermana. ¡Sé que puedes lograr…!

— ¡NO!

El viento se intensificó: Juri se sostuvo de la baranda de la escalera para no caerse. La pelirroja lanzó un gritó al aire y lloró, abrazándose a sí misma.

— _¡No regresaré jamás!_

— ¡Escúchame, Ruki! —intentó explicarle con todas las palabras que tenía: cuánto confiaba en ella, cuánto la amaba y que sabía que era capaz de arreglarlo todo.

— ¡Te escuché suficiente, Juri! ¡Deja de hablar tonterías! ¡ _Lo único que haces es estropearlo todo!_ —esa dura declaración sólo hizo llorar en silencio a la menor. Agachó la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirándola con tristeza. Intentó correr hacia ella—. ¡No te acerques, no te quiero!

— ¡Déjame ayudarte, Ruki!

— _¡Deja de empeorar la situación! ¡No eres más que una tonta!_

Ruki explotó y lanzó un fuerte poder congelante hacia ella, quién cayó al piso. Si no fuera por Calu, se habría estrolado de lleno contra el piso y roto la cabeza. La reina quedó petrificada ante su acto: ¡lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Había lastimado a quién más amaba!

En ése momento, Guilmon rompió la puerta y entró a todo galope con su camarada humano, quien, al verla en el suelo, desmayada y con una alarmante cantidad de cabello blanco y piel pálida, no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. La tomó en brazos y vio con furia a ésa mujer de cabello rojo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Ella vino por ti! ¡ _Es tu hermana!_

La aludida no daba crédito a sus ojos. A sí misma. A sus poderes.

— ¡R-Renamon! —vociferó asustada y el zorro de nieve apareció, más grande y más feroz que antes.

Takato no pudo ni pensar: con Juri en brazos, se montó encima de Guilmon y salieron al trote, escapando de esa criatura que los persiguió por un largo trecho en la nieve. El animal no se había recuperado de la pelea anterior, pero los ánimos de su amigo humano sacaron una fuerza inimaginable para llegar a un escondite: un túnel que llegaba hasta una aldea que, por lo que se veía, sólo se encontraban rocas y césped.

El joven apoyó a la muchacha sobre la hierba. Abrió los ojos lentamente: sentía cómo su corazón latía un poco más lento, pero al ver las orbes rojas del muchacho, pareció alegrarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Ruki…?

—Sh, te he traído hasta el pueblo de los Gotsumon, ya sabes, ésas criaturas mágicas que todo lo pueden hacer — ¿Gotsumon? Juri intentó sentarse sobre el césped húmedo y lo logró con dificultad—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su aliento era perfectamente visible, a pesar de que allí no había nieve ni hacía tanto frío. Se abrazó a su misma.

—Tengo mucho frío —tiritaba. Takato se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso encima.

—Iré a traer al druida, él seguro podrá ayudarte. No te rindas, eres una chica fuerte —aquéllas cálidas palabras enternecieron su corazón que parecía responderle mal a cada instante. ¿Tanto la odiaba Ruki? ¿Tal era el daño que le había hecho? Con lo mucho que la amaba…—. Guilmon, cuida de ella, ¡ya vengo!

 _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Por qué siento_ éste _calor dentro? Es… distinto._

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Beelzemon, seguro habría ayudado a todos y contenido a la población. Se reconfortó al pensar en ello.

— ¿Eres la princesa Juri?

— ¿Conociste a Takato?

— ¿Eres su pareja?

Un montón de Gotsumon se le acercaron: la chica estaba sorprendida, pues nunca los había visto. Tenían ojos amarillos y saltones, se veían simpáticos y graciosos. La chica se sentía algo apabullada por tantas preguntas.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Déjenla en paz! —El muchacho regresaba acompañado por un Gotsumon de color blanco, seguramente el druida—. Perdónalos, son sumamente curiosos —ella le sonrió.

— ¡Takato trajo una novia! —gritó un Gotsumon pequeño. En todo el alboroto que estaban causando, el muñeco de nieve Calu revoloteaba por todos lados, riendo. El chico se sonrojó cual tomate y las criaturas empezaron a hacerle bromas que lo hicieron sonrojarse más—. ¡Basta, ya! ¡Juri ya está comprometida y viene por otro asunto!

— ¡No tiene anillo, nada justifica el que tenga pareja!

— ¡Eso, que lo engañe y vaya contigo, eres todo un galán!

—Por todos los cielos —Takato se restregó una mano por la cara. La princesa y su amigo alce no paraban de reír—. Bueno, al menos me alegra que puedas divertirte —Juri se lo agradeció.

Pero ella se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó a toser. En seguida el druida se acercó y la revisó.

—Magia congelante —dijo—. ¿Tu hermana, cierto? —La joven asintió, con dolor, y tuvo que sostenerse de Takato—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer por ella? —preguntó el de los ojos rojos, desesperado.

—Desgraciadamente, el frío está congelando su corazón. No puedo remediar la magia que ha sido implantada allí —contestó con pesadumbre—. Si fuese un brazo o la mente, sería más fácil, pero el corazón es delicado… _Sólo el amor verdadero la salvará… Un acto de amor para ella…_

Ambos jóvenes quedaron petrificados. No tenían tiempo que perder: el cabello de Juri se tornaba blanco con el correr de las horas y perdía color en su cuerpo. Las puntas de sus dedos se empezaban a teñirse de celeste. Síntoma de congelamiento. A ese paso, moriría antes del anochecer.

Sin pensarlo, Takato la subió a Guilmon y salieron a todo trote al reino. Juri tenía que encontrarse con Beelzemon a la brevedad posible. _Se amaban…_ ¿No?

—Ya verás cómo te pondrás mejor —ella sólo sonreía mientras veía a Calu sobre su regazo. Se abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, poco después, y la sintió muy fría, a lo que la atrajo más a él para brindarle más calor.

 _¡No te mueras, no te mueras! ¡Quiero verte feliz!_ Así repiqueteaba el joven corazón de Takato.

Cuando se acercaban al reino, Guilmon aminoró la marcha. Y fue justo a tiempo, pues Beelzemon se encontraba en la entrada, a punto de salir.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó cuando la tuvo a Juri de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Takato —empezó la chica, con dificultad, mirándolo con sus tiernos ojos avellana—. Lo que hiciste por mí es impagable. No tengo palabras para agradecer tu valentía, ¡gracias! —con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, lo abrazó.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero aquél contacto fue _mágico._

Sin embargo, él regresó al lado de su querido alce, volviendo a su fría soledad; Juri regresó al lado de su prometido y su hogar.

La pareja entró en el castillo real y el muchacho de cabello bicolor la acompañó hasta una habitación cerrada, dónde sólo había una enorme chimenea y varios sillones. La recostó en uno de ellos y encendió un cálido fuego para ella. Calu se mantenía a su lado, asustado.

Juri le comentó absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado. Incluyendo la manera de revertir el congelamiento de su corazón: así que ella lo miró, suplicante, y sus rostros fueron acortando las distancias. La muchacha sentía una enrome opresión en su pecho y, aún con sellar su amor frente a Beelzemon, no dejaba de pensar en Takato. Y en su querida Ruki. Se sentía asustada y desprotegida.

—Qué niña tan tonta eres —la voz de él sonó irónica y potente en sus oídos. Lanzó una risotada al aire y, aterrorizada, vio cómo empezaban a salirle alas negras de su espalda, rompiendo parte de su traje. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos y sus uñas se alargaron—. Mira si piensas que voy a salvarte, ¡ingenua!

— ¿Beelzemon? ¿Qué te pasa? —su corazón trabajaba anormalmente: de a ratos parecía acelerar y de momentos se ralentizaba. Su pecho le dolía como nunca imaginó. ¿Le agarraría un infarto, acaso? Sus nervios y su terror se hicieron presentes: frente a ella, sólo había un demonio.

— ¡Yo vine para apoderarme de éste reino! —le confesó—. Con mis poderes, soy capaz de sucumbir a la gente a lo que yo desee. Lo único que necesitaba era esposar a tu hermana, pero tú fuiste muchísimo más estúpida de lo que me imaginé —y volvió a reír, demencialmente.

— ¡No…! ¡No te lo permitiré! —Con dificultad se puso de pie e intentó retenerlo en la habitación, mas sus torpes movimientos sólo la hicieron tumbar en el piso—. Pero yo… ¡yo te quería! —Beelzemon se aproximó a ella, con burla.

—Mírate nada más: una pobre humana confundida por sus sentimientos, ¡me das lástima! —Espetó el demonio con fuerza—. Ahora que sabes quién soy y para qué te usé, no necesito tu compañía mucho más. Me aprovecharé del terror del pueblo y los someteré a mi voluntad.

—No serías… capaz —le costaba hablar y respirar.

—Oh, claro que sí —regresó a su forma "humana" como si nada hubiera pasado—. Desgraciadamente, la dulce princesa Juri murió a causa de un hechizo mortal de su hermana, la reina. Todos lamentarán tu muerte y odiarán a Ruki. Sólo me queda matarla a ella, como el monstruo que es y tendré todo bajo mi poder.

— ¡Ruki no es un monstruo! —y tosió nieve. Se acercó más a la chimenea para no perder calor.

—Lo siento, ya no puedo jugar contigo, bonita —sus ojos verdes se veían espeluznantes—. Púdrete en el hielo —y echando agua al fuego, las grandes flamas de calor se apagaron. Juri sólo pudo pensar en lo peor mientras Beelzemon se iba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave.

— ¡No, no! ¡Por favor! —sollozaba—. ¡Tengo tanto frío, me falta tu calor! —empezaba a delirar del congelamiento que su cuerpo sentía. Siguió tumbada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando de dolor. Calu intentó reavivar el fuego y lo logró—. Calu… Amiguito, aléjate de ahí… Te vas a derretir…

— ¿Calu? —pero la criatura no conocía el fuego, estaba curioso ante esas flamas llameantes…

— ¡Es la noticia más triste que hemos tenido! ¡Agradecemos tanto su ayuda! —Declaró el primer ministro con tristeza ante las falsas palabras de Beelzemon—. De todas formas, nos han dicho que han podido capturar a Ruki. Han destrozado buena parte de las montañas, pero en éstos momentos la están trasladando al calabozo —el "noble" ocultó una sonrisa perversa y llena de goce. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien.

 _Juri, Juri… ¡Te quiero! ¡Te extraño! Necesito tus palabras, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ¡tu voz!_

Se encontraban las dos jugando en la nieve. La mirada de Juri era inocente y pura, como cualquier niña. Le sorprendió imaginar que aún conservara esa preciosa manera de mirar, incluso en la situación en la que estaba.

Se levantó sobresaltada. Vio a su alrededor y sólo encontró cuatro paredes de piedra oscura. Y una puerta de hierro. Cuando avanzó hacia ella, notó que sus manos eran muñones de un material tan duro como la piedra.

— ¡JURI! —vociferó, intentando sacarse las esposas. Lloraba de rabia, ¡todo era su estúpida culpa! Si hubiera aprendido a controlar su invierno esto no habría pasado.

— ¿Ahora lamentas a tu hermana? —una oscura voz emergió de las sombras. La pelirroja exigió su presencia y vio, sorprendida, a Beelzemon.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Juri te necesita!

Aquélla risotada le dio escalofríos. Y, entonces, él se mostró con su verdadera forma.

—Juri acaba de morir congelada por tu culpa —declaró. Aquello petrificó a la muchacha—. Eres prisionera, por asesinato y traición a tu patria.

— ¡Mentira! —gritó la otra. Beelzemon se acercó más a ella, destilando maldad en sus pisadas.

—Juri _ha muerto. Tú y sólo tú la mataste_ —susurró con frialdad—. Ahora sólo te espera la muerte, y todo éste reino será mío.

— ¡Bastardo! —la rabia, el odio y la impotencia incrementaron el hielo de sus manos, congelando las esposas, haciéndolas quebrar y romperse. Beelzemon no imaginó el potencial de Ruki y toda la prisión se congelaba a ritmos alarmantes—. ¡Fingiste amar a mi hermana para usurpar el reino tarde o temprano! ¡No te dejaré vivir!

Demonio y humana se enfrentaron: las terribles ventiscas y la fuerte nevada confundió al de ojos rojos por unos breves instantes. Pero no dudó en sacar dos pistolas de sus alas y entrar a disparar delante de él, esperando haber logrado atinarle a la chica; sin embargo, ella desvió las balas hacia la pared y las potenció con su frío, haciendo que impactaran y la rompieran en pedazos. Ruki saltó y empezó a correr, buscando a Juri.

— ¡No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, basura! —Beelzemon la perseguía: era muy veloz al volar y ella muy lenta al correr.

Volvieron a enfrentarse en la plaza principal: Ruki lo atacaba con cristales de hielo, y él, con potencia en sus pistolas.

—Luces cansada —se burló él, notando cómo respiraba agitadamente—. Mis armas tienen munición infinita y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Puedo hacer esto! —ambas pistolas se fusionaron y crearon una especie de rifle enorme con una munición de plasma. O energía demoníaca muy poderosa.

— ¡Calu, calu, calu!

El pequeño revoloteó hacia Ruki, sacándola de la concentración de la batalla. También tomó por sorpresa al otro. La pelirroja notó que la criatura señalaba con nervios hacia una ventana y allí la vio: en un cristal a punto de romperse, estaba la silueta de su hermana, a punto de caer al piso.

— ¡Juri! —Pero el demonio la retuvo, tomándola con fuerza de una pierna—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —y le congeló un brazo sin pensarlo.

Beelzemon, enfadado, apuntó hacia la ventana. Explotó buena parte del castillo y vio a Juri volando por los aires hacia quién sabe dónde.

 _Ya no más, ¡ya no más dolor! ¡Que todo se congele y perezca!_

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Takato volteó a ver la entrada del reino y observó una enorme explosión de nieve. Su corazón se aceleró como nunca y un frío intenso le recorrió el cuerpo—. ¡Vamos, vamos, a todo poder! —se montó en Guilmon y fue en dirección hacia donde sus miedos podían hacerse verdad.

Juri aterrizó en un suave pedazo de nieve que amortiguó su caída. Estaba en medio de una gran ventisca así que no pudo divisar nada. Es más, casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a su lado a Calu intentando lo imposible por reanimarla.

— ¿Dónde está… Ruki? —Dijo en un hilo de voz—. La vi, estaba pelando… Con Beelzemon —se las arregló para levantarse. Caminaba encorvada, tiritando de frío, mientras intentaba distinguir algo en la distancia. ¿Eran unos puntos que corrían? Dio pasos torpes hacia adelante, con la pequeña criatura de nieve siguiéndola y ayudándola.

 _¿Dónde estás hermana? ¡Me estoy desesperando, no pudiste salir volando así y desaparecer! ¡Quiero verte otra vez, hermanita! ¡Mi Juri!_

Ruki corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies, con amargura en los ojos. Pero Beelzemon la siguió y le detuvo el paso. La miró con malicia.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó la pelirroja y lo atacó con una enorme cantidad de piedras en forma de hielo que el otro esquivó sin problemas. Él respondió con balazos, los cuales ella apenas pudo desviar con mucha suerte, pues estaba agotada y ya no confiaba en poder resistir esa batalla mucho tiempo más.

Y, a lo lejos, Guilmon seguía galopando con fuerza. Takato llamaba a Juri a los cuatro vientos. La castaña logró oír la voz a medida que él se acercaba. Al voltear, vio su silueta y su frío corazón tamborileó de alegría. Intentó correr hacia él, pero una explosión la alertó en el sentido contrario y, a pesar de que le dolían las piernas, sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía y fue hacia allí.

— ¿Juri? —se extrañó el chico. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _Sólo quiero ver tus ojos felices, tu sonrisa complaciente y tus ganas de hacerme reír como siempre lo hiciste, Ruki… Déjame verte una vez más, ¡yo sé que tienes un corazón hermoso detrás de ése cristal frío!_

Ruki y Beelzemon estaban por terminar su batalla: la muchacha estaba tumbada en el suelo, ya no pudiendo resistir más el infernal poder del demonio, quien se aproximó a ella, apuntándola con ese gran rifle que intimidaba a cualquiera.

—Despídete de tu mundo —declaró con soberbia.

—Sobre mi cadáver —respondió la otra, intentando ponerse de pie.

— ¡RUKI!

La reina giró a ver hacia su izquierda: ¿era posible que Juri estuviera ilesa de esa explosión? ¡Estaba viva y era lo único que le importaba! Esa alegría la invadió y se puso de pie, enfrentándose a Beelzemon otra vez.

— ¡Muéranse de una vez!

Para sorpresa de Ruki, el rifle del demonio no la apuntó: desvió su arma hacia Juri y…

— ¡JURI!

Fueron unos breves segundos donde sus ojos vieron que el disparo de Beelzemon rebotó y salió despedido hacia el cielo: su querida hermana era una estatua de hielo. Sus poderes habían terminado por petrificarla en el más profundo de los fríos.

 _No… ¡No!_

Corrió hacia ella y lloró, abrazándola. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¡Deseaba destruir a ése tipo con todo lo que tenía por haberle arrebatado su alegría! _Aunque era su culpa que ella sucumbiera a su poderes…_

El tipo de las alas negras se le acercó peligrosamente y le apuntó el arma sobre su sien. Ella volteó a verlo cuando sintió el roce del arma en su piel. Sus ojos lilas vibraban de furia y odio, a la vez que derramaban gruesas lágrimas de dolor. ¡No lo perdonaría! ¡No!

— ¡Renamon! —exclmaó con todas sus fuerzas y el zorro de nieve que había luchado con Takato tiempo atrás volvió a aparecer. Pero esta vez, un brillo azulado hacía resplandecer su figura. Y ante los ojos estupefactos del castaño (que observaba petrificado la pelea) el animal _entró_ dentro del cuerpo de Ruki, haciendo que ésta se elevara y emanara rayos de luz cálidos de color celeste. Takato debía admitir que lo que veía era producto de un cuento de fantasía: la muchacha adquirió otra forma, más esbelta y con apariencia más similar a un zorro. Pero tenía el porte de una sacerdotisa oriental. Beelzemon estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que lanzó disparos a quemarropa sin apuntar. Esa nueva apariencia de Ruki fue capaz de repeler sus ataques sin problemas. Mientras sus cabellos rojos (ahora más largos) volaban con la nieve, sólo bastó un golpe con un arma que apareció al invocarla y Beelzemon desapareció de la faz de la tierra, como si éste hubiera sido exorcizado. Fueron lamentables sus alaridos.

— _Juri…_ —dijo con una voz suave y más madura. Se abrazó a la estatua de su hermana, llorando nuevamente, e irradiando un poder tan hermoso y cálido que dio pie a un milagro: el hielo que cubría a la muchacha desapareció. Cuando Takato observó aquello, sus pies corrieron hacia ella sin dudarlo—. _Hermana, lamento tanto haberte hecho daño…_

— ¿Ruki? —se extrañó al verla tan… cambiada.

En ése momento, el zorro de nieve salió de su cuerpo y la reina volvió a tener su físico normal. Ambas hermanas se miraron y se abrazaron con inmenso amor.

—Un acto de amor verdadero —empezó la castaña, acariciándole el rostro a su hermana mayor—, tuyo, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. ¡Te quiero hermanita!

—Y yo a ti, ¡nunca más seré presa de mis miedos!

Reían con ganas. Habían aprendido lo valioso que era amar y querer sin condiciones.

 _Ya soy libre, ¡libre de amar a todos y ser quién soy! ¡No tengo más cadenas! ¡Soy feliz!_

Regresaron al reino los tres. O mejor dicho, los cinco, pues Renamon permacío al lado de la reina como su protectora, pero sin mirar a la gente con frialdad, sino con solemnidad. Juri estuvo feliz de encontrar a Takato y lo invitó a quedarse con ellas en el castillo, siendo el principal proveedor de hielo del reino (le regaló un trineo nuevo, también). Y Calu también se quedó con ellos, haciendo morisquetas y alegrando sus días.

Cuando Ruki pidió perdón a su pueblo por todo el daño que les había causado y quitando el conjuro de las nieves eternas, éstos se sintieron complacidos. Asumió su rol como gobernante y se sintió feliz de estar apoyada por todos, sin que la discriminen.

— ¿Qué fue esa transformación que hiciste frente a aquél tipo? —quiso saber Takato, algunos días después, mientras le daba pan a su Guilmon para desayunar. Juri estaba recogiendo unas flores por ahí y Ruki leía unos papeles reales mientras Renamon se apoyaba en su regazo.

—No creo que lo sepa nunca —y miró el cielo, confundida—. Fue como si la voluntad de ella y la mía cobraran vida y crearan otro ser.

—Parecías una sacerdotisa de cuentos orientales. Te veías hermosa.

Ruki se sonrojó y le tiró los papeles.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Juri llegó para detener esa disputa—. Es a mi hermana a quién tienes que halagar con esas cosas, ¿no? —los dos castaños se sonrojaron y le pidieron que no dijera cosas vergonzosas.

 _Al final, todos rieron. Ruki nunca creyó que dominar sus poderes podía ser tan fácil con el poder del amor…_

OOoOoOO

¡OMG! 23 hojas! Soy una bestia D: Espero que no haya quedado largo, ¡en serio! ¡No recuerdo haberme extendido tanto! Me costó todo un mes hacer este relato. Fue arduo porque quería que todos se mantuvieran IC (y espero haberlo hecho, sino, me pego un tiro), agregar cosas de Digimon pero sin perder la esencia de la historia de Frozen XD Me divertí, pero también sufrí.

Espero que haya quedado claro que Calu es Calumon :P Y la transformación final corresponde a Sakuyamon. (Si los Digignomos aparecieron por ahí, lo dejaré a su criterio ;3)Y sino quedó claro, bueno, soy una pésima escritora. Me encantó poner a los Gotsumon de trolls, son divinos, jaja.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡feliz aniversario! ¡Feliz 1º de Agosto! :'D Sé que Tamers no tiene nada que ver con el festejo de los niños de Odaiba, pero bueno, Tamers también cumple 15 años éste año, así que no está mal decirle feliz aniversario al pobre Tamers XD

Nada, si llegaron hasta aquí, no me insultaron, no se durmieron ni aburrieron es porque son de otro planeta y los amo (¿?). ¡Gracias y espero que se hayan divertido! Sino, ya saben, tírenme comida podrida, no me enojo (o caca de Digimons XD). ¡Saludos!


End file.
